Bat
Bat is the pairing between Beck Oliver 'and 'Cat Valentine (B'/eck and C/'at). Another, but rarely used, ship name is Ceck (C/'at and B/'eck) and Cack (Ca/t and Be/'ck'). Bat is popular amongst viewers and in fanfiction. Cat and Beck are not seen much together but are known to be good friends. Beck is known to be amused by and play along with Cat's weird and immature antics and he tries hard not to hurt her feelings. Also, Jade has never gotten jealous of some of the moments they have, even when they had to kiss in Dale Squires's movie. Jade seems to trust Cat more with him than she does with Tori or any other girl. Also, it is interesting to note that Beck has kissed the most girls and Cat has kissed the most guys. Avan and Ariana are good friends in real life as well. See Aviana for their real-life pairing. Bat also has their own wiki, which is still under construction, Bat Wiki. Relationship Dynamic Beck and Cat are currently very good friends, and their dynamic is somewhat based on the fact that most of their fans believe that they are an unexpected couple. While many Victorious shippers are more interested in Bori, Bat supporters find the pairing to be fresh, and unique. Beck doesn't seem to mind Cat's random outbursts that much. Many Bade shippers ship Bat as a brother-sister relationship; they seem to tolerate Bat better than Bori for many of the same reasons, Jade seems to trust Cat more than Tori. At the same time, some Bori and Tandré supporters are also fond of this pairing, sometimes because Bori shippers find it cute, and because Bat goes hand in hand with Tandré. Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat called Beck a loser in the Improv when they were acting. *Cat loses the Alphabet Improv game by saying "Totally!" in agreement with Beck's statement that they try to get along. Her eagerness and the fact that she wasn't paying attention to what the starting letter was might mean that she was so in agreement with Beck; she didn't notice. *When Jade kisses Beck before going on stage, Cat looked very hurt. 'Stage Fighting' *Beck and Cat are paired together for a stage fight. *Both seem pleased with their partners. Jade also didn't seem to be jealous when they got paired together. 'Robarazzi' *Cat grabs onto Beck's leg to get his attention, showing how anxious she is to see him. *Cat asks Beck to get very close to her so she can test out her necklace. The last time she says "Closer," she squeals. *Beck starts to look uncomfortable when Cat tells him to get closer and they are nearly face to face, but he does anyway. *Cat asks him if 'the world's brightest key chain' was too bright (after she shined it in his eyes), and Beck replies that he "loved that." *Beck was willing to lend Cat money for lunch, and rolls his eyes when she requests $49.95 plus shipping for Sky Store. *Cat takes Beck's pizza and "juices" it for him, which he didn't mind too much. *Beck tries to help Cat with her obsession with the Sky Store, ending with him ripping up one of her copies of the catalog. *After saying she wanted to just sit on the stairwell, Beck nudges her gently on the arm and says, "See ya, sport." *In this episode, Cat keeps making Beck test her new stuff from the Sky Store. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Beck says, "Jade never sweats," Cat looked at him, and even when Robbie responds, she keeps looking at him. *Beck tells Cat to hurry back after she runs to go to the bathroom, to which she responds, "Kay, kay!". *After Cat finally opened the door to the RV, Beck kissed her on the top of her head and smiling. *Beck answered Cat's question of, "Why didn't you guys just open the door?" 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Beck joins the chat Cat flirtatiously says, "Hey, Beck." *When Beck makes an effect on his computer, Cat changes the one she is using to match. *When Jade signs off, Cat rolls her eyes as if she is jealous. *Beck disobeys and ignores Tori to make effects like Cat. *Cat is second on Beck's friends list, Jade being first. *When Cat turns on the effect of "Cherry Pie," Beck laughs, whilst André and Tori just stare at the screen like Cat is weird. *When Tori makes Cat cry, Beck sighs and says, "There she goes." 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat is the first to question Beck on his movie role. *Like many of the other girls in the acting class, Cat seems extremely flirtatious and interested after discovering Beck just finished recording his scene in the movie. *Cat excitedly comments, "That's early!" after hearing Beck had to head on set at five in the morning. *Cat accompanies Tori to help get Beck's job back by distracting a security guard. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *They were both on the ping pong team together, indicating that they've been close friends for a while. *Cat grabs Beck's foot when they all fall down from playing a parody of Twister. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *When Danny sneaks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes, Cat's first guess is that it's Beck. *When Beck points out it's not him, she feels his face and puts her finger in his mouth. *Beck does not pull away from Cat or push her hands away. He just simply comments on what she's doing in a cryptic tone. *Beck was sitting next to Cat until her boyfriend shows up and he moves closer to Jade. *When Beck and Jade looked for Tori after the "Hot Cheese" incident, Beck mentions how Tori sprayed hot cheese on Cat, but doesn't mention her boyfriend. This shows he is very concerned about Cat, but not necessarily with Daniel. *In the hospital, Cat runs to feel the smoothness of Beck's feet. *Cat is the first one to see Beck in the hospital bed. 'Freak the Freak Out' *In the Freak the Freak Out intro song, which was changed to fit the episode, there is a quick shot of Cat jumping up and down and resting her hands on Beck's shoulders. *While André and Cat are doing the scene, Beck watches, interested. *After Jade goes to get a soda, and Hayley and Tara enter, Cat and Beck are smiling and talking to each other while André looks off. *When the kids are at Karaoke Dokie, and Hayley is flirting with Beck, Cat interrupts her and tells her that Beck has a girlfriend with a questionable look on her face. *Cat tries to intervene when Hayley is flirting with Beck by saying random things. *Beck seems confused and concerned when Cat says that her brother got stabbed in Japan. *While Cat and Jade are singing, Cat shakes her hips at Beck and he grins at her. *When the food comes to the table at Karaoke Dokie, Cat loudly yells "KETCHUP!" to which Beck replies "Coming at you!" 'Rex Dies' *Beck explains to Cat that Rex is only a puppet, and they don't need to go to the hospital. He appears to be the only one who is sensitive about her feelings and cares to explain to her. *In the beginning when Tori and Beck are doing a scene, Cat looks on with almost a shocked expression. 'The Diddly-Bops' *When André calls Tori, and she gets up, It looks like Cat goes and sits next to Beck where Tori was. *Cat walks up to her friends table and joyfully tells them that she's booked another gig for The Diddly Bops, Beck is the only one not yelling at her, just staring on. 'Wok Star' * When Beck is explaining why Jade is mad to André, Cat, and Tori, Cat seems uninterested in Jade's issue and more about looking at his face. * When Beck walks away to find Jade, it looks like Cat is checking him out. * When Tori, Beck, Cat, André, and Robbie are playing poker, Cat and Beck are sitting next to each other and end up talking. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Beck and Cat kiss for the movie that Tori directs. *Underneath the scene on the laptop, it says: Kiss Scene - Take 3, implying that they kissed three times. *Later, Jade slaps Cat in the face, claiming that she just did it because it was something her character would do. However, it is possible Jade hurt Cat as revenge for her and Beck's characters having to kiss, implying she does see Cat as a threat. *Cat "faints" after she kisses Beck, sliding against his front (for her movie role). *Cat and Beck are standing beside each other as Tori goes and complains to Dale Squires. *Beck wrote the movie they did, showing that he made Jake and Monica, Beck and Cat's respective movie roles, kiss. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *When Sikowitz says that Beck will be choosing for Cat, she giggles. *Beck picks Cat's character, and it's not a far stretch from her regular personality, showing he cares about her and possibly wants her to do well. *After Robbie is eliminated, Beck has his arms around Cat, and unlike the others, she does not seem to mind. 'Season 2' 'Beck Falls for Tori ' *Cat, Beck, and André do a scene, and Cat slaps Beck. *When Cat stopped slapping Beck, she looked very, very sad for having to hurt him because she cares about him. *Cat was staring at Beck when she showed her costume to him. *Cat looked upset when Beck responds, "no", to guessing what costume she was wearing. *When Cat says, "Aww!" about there not being a funeral, Beck is seen smiling and chuckling. *Cat makes Beck a costume so Tori won't need to do the stunt. *Cat, Beck and Tori are the only ones in on the plan. *Cat says "Yeah, SHE is," after Robbie says Tori is cute when she's running, although she knows it is Beck, which implies that she thinks Beck is cute. 'Locked Up' *Beck announces Cat's name before the performance of All I Want Is Everything. *Beck looked, or stared, at Cat when they were dragging Tori away. *When the girls of the hotel are grabbing Beck's hair, Cat calls his hair "fluffy and American." *When the group (excluding Tori, who was in prison) entered the chancellor's office, Cat said "HI!" and Beck stared at her. *When André gets bitten by a moth Cat reads information about the moth they are standing next to each other and Beck looks interested. *When Beck and Cat entered the hotel, they were giggling at each other. *After the soldiers took the bellman away, Cat walked over to Beck. 'Helen Back Again ' *When Beck says something about talking to Helen, Cat agrees. 'Jade Gets Crushed ' *While Beck is working on a video, Cat comes up to him, bouncing happily and trying to get his attention. *Beck is annoyed by Cat bouncing in front of him, but he is still nice to her. 'Terror On Cupcake Street' *When Beck and André get back to the float from trying to get help, Beck runs over to Cat and almost grabbed her hand. *When Beck said that it was not Sesame Street, most likely because he didn't want to worry her, Cat replied, "I love Sesame Street!" *Beck didn't look mad like André did when Cat told them that the pajamas went great with the cupcake theme. *Cat was sitting behind Beck's seat inside the float. *Cat looked concerned when Beck got on the float with the side of his pajamas falling off. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *When Tori asks what she should get for Andre, Cat says "Just get him a present!" and Beck responds, "Oh my God," in a frustrated tone. *Cat explains to Beck that the scissors she got Jade were from a real movie. *Beck looked happy when Cat gave Jade her present. *Cat seemed to feel sorry for Beck when Jade woke him up. *Cat laughs after Beck states that he was right about Jade not being helpful. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *Beck grabbed Cat's sweater when they were running in the hallways. *Beck was the only one who smiled at Cat's point of view about what she said what she would say if she landed on the moon. *Cat had her legs across Beck's lap when they were sitting on the couch. *While they were on the couch with Cat's legs across Beck's lap, he was feeding her a "taco" and giggling with each other. *Beck gave Cat hot sauce for her taco. *Cat and Beck were dancing together. *When the gang was leaving after detention was over, Beck and Cat were staring at one another. 'The Gorilla Club' *Cat and Beck are both at Tori's house to help her rehearse for the movie. *They stand next to each other very close for a while, especially when Trina comes in. *When Tori is finished rehearsing her scene, Cat is standing next to Beck and playing with his shoulder. *Beck puts his arm around her when they are standing beside each other. *When Cat goes to answer the door, it looks like Beck is checking her out. *When Beck says "This place is not for nice, sweet girls.", the second he stops he looks at Cat riding the giant bunny. *When Cat drags André over to the bunny Beck reaches out as to get them to come back, showing that he doesn't want Cat (or André) to get hurt. *Cat and Beck stand next to each other when Tori is trying to get past the gorilla. 'The Worst Couple' *Cat sees Beck (and Jade) in the janitor's closet and wants to join. Maybe because she felt left out. *Beck asks Cat for her opinion on whether or not he and Jade are a good couple. This means he trusts her opinion and may have been doing so in order for her to provide him with an excuse to dump Jade. *When Cat tells Beck and Jade about the monkey movie, she raises her eyebrows at Beck. *Beck gets annoyed when Jade wouldn't let Cat talk. *When Beck says to Jade "I would like to have a girlfriend I could talk to without it turning into a screaming match," he nods his head towards Cat. *During Beck and Jade's argument, Beck keeps defending Cat. *He seems to feel bad that Cat passed out because of his arguing with Jade. *Beck blames Jade for making Cat faint. *Cat is the only one who does not immediately make a move to get Trina off of Beck, just sitting quietly in her chair. This could be because she didn't want him to open the door. *Even after joining the group near the couch, she is the only one who does not physically participate in pulling Trina off of Beck. 'Andre's Horrible Girl' *Beck came along with Robbie to help Cat, even though Cat had only called Robbie. *Even though Jade was there, Beck still stayed to help Cat. *Beck and Cat talk with the window repair man while Jade and Robbie work on hanging the guitar; it is possible that they hung out all night. *Beck held Cat when the lamp exploded. *When Beck is letting go of Cat after the lamp exploded, he almost holds her hand. *When Cat is talking to Mr.Gibbons on the speaker, Beck is smiling sympathetically at her. *Beck patted Cat's back when she started headed towards the chair, crying. *Beck protected Cat when the earthquake happened. 'Tori and Jade's Play Date' *Cat (and Robbie) sing a song to Beck. *Cat (and Robbie) says the news they have to tell Beck is "Not so fun to tell", meaning that she's not happy that she has to tell him the bad news. *At the end, she (and Robbie) says he's still good-looking, and she puts her fingers in her dimples and smiles cutely at him. *Beck said he liked the song, which Cat (and Robbie) sang. *Cat watched the play which had Beck in it. 'April Fools Blank' *When Beck walked over to Cat as Dorothy as a tin man Cat was smiling. *When Beck said there here to help her Cat said "Oh my..." very slowly smiling. *Cat batted her eyes at Beck. *Beck and Cat sit next to each other in the game show. *When Cat says to SIkowitz "I said... Blank.", Beck rolls his eyes and smiles. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *Beck gave Robbie an annoyed shrug when Robbie agreed to help Cat pass out her batteries due to the possibility of getting a hug, possibly because he didn't want him to hug Cat. *When Beck was singing the line "I love Martina," they were looking at each other. *Beck asked Cat what she had in the box. TheSlap.com Hints *On Cat's to-do list, she said that she wants to speak in a Canadian accent. Beck is Canadian. *When Cat asks if anyone would like to go to the beach Beck replies, "Yeah, sounds great." although Cat was unable to go. *Cat commented on Jade's post (about Beck joining The Slap without telling her) saying that he's a jerk. She then writes that she was kidding and that she really likes and admires him. Beck thanks her. *In the second "Tori Takes Requests" video, Cat and Beck help make Tori into a hamburger. Also, in the beginning, Beck (with Robbie) is swinging Cat back and forth and she smiles at him directly. At the end, he says, "Guess what time it is?" She replies, "What time?" and smiles as he whispers into her ear. *Beck helped Cat when she was typing in all caps and didn't know how to change it back. *Beck said a picture with Cat (along with Jade and Tori) was "hot stuff." *In a picture of Beck in the hospital, Cat said she liked that he wore man jewelry in the hospital. *Cat slaps Beck in a picture of him as a unicorn, says he has great hair, and that his horn is growing in nicely. *Cat made a status on TheSlap about hotel soap being too small and Beck commented on it, asking if she was still in her 80's comedian routine. *In Cat's Costume Creations photot gallery, Cat says: "Hmmm... Jade's boyfriend is pretty." *Cat knows that Beck's legs were shaved. *Cat made a status about a dream about eating a giant marshmallow and the next morning, the giant marshmallow on her bed was gone and Beck commented saying, “I can never tell if you're joking or not.” *Beck slapped Cat in one of his videos called, “Party At Sikowitz’s!” *Cat slapped Beck (along with Andre, Jade, and Tori) in a video called, “Meet the Diddly-bops!" *Beck slapped Cat in a video called, “BIG PROBLEM!!!” *Cat slapped Beck (along with Andre, Jade, Rex, Robbie, Sikowitz, and Tori) in a video called, "Ping Pong Pep Rally," *Beck slapped Cat in a photo gallery, “Beck’s Big Break.” *Beck slapped Cat in a video, "You Need To Know This..." *Tori slapped Cat in a photo called, “Cat to the Rescue” and the caption said, "Cat drove two hours to get this glue solvent to remove the makeup she glued to my face. Apparently she also had time to pick up ice cream and pose for this pic. Thanks, Cat!" and Cat commented on the photo, “That's what friends are for :-)". Beck also commented, "You really don't understand sarcasm, do you Cat?" She commented back, "No. Why?" *Beck agreed with Andre when he said "I don’t think 'sunny' is a mood." He said, "Yeah – DEF NOT a mood" on one of Cat's status. *Beck reassured Cat that Jade’s comment, "I didn't hate that. I didn't say it was good. I just didn't hate it!” was actually a compliment from her on Cat’s video profile. He said, “Don't worry, that's a HUGE compliment coming from her.” *Beck agreed with Cat that Robbie looks like Andy on Cat's post on Robbie's wall. *On Beck's post "Don't wear flannel in the valley. It's 102 degrees. My sweat is sweating.", Cat commented saying "Boys wear so much clothes", meaning she might want him to wear less clothes. *Beck commented on one of Cat's posts about her asking how many high school boys does it take to change a light bulb. The responses go as followed: *'Tori:' I don't know Cat, how many? *'Cat:' I don't know! The light bulb in my bathroom is out and I need to know how many boys to call over to fix it. *'Beck:' Tori, you should never assume that Cat is telling a joke. *Beck makes a book cover about Cat in his blog. *After Jade said that she hated Cat for posting about Christmas, Beck told Cat that Jade just hates it when someone mentions Christmas before December 1st, here's how the conversation goes: *'Cat:' I'm sick of waiting for Christmas! I want to celebrate it now! Ho! Ho! Ho! *'Jade: '''You have no idea how much I hate you right now. *'Beck: Jade hates whenever someone mentions Christmas BEFORE December 1st. *'Cat: '''I'm sorry. Do you want me to make you some figgy pudding to cheer you up? *Cat comments on Jade's post about having a date and says what Jade is really doing is hanging out with her, maybe so Beck won't feel jealous and try to get back with Jade. *On April 6th Beck said this: "Today is Good Friday. But isn't every Friday good? Is today like the King of Fridays or something? Whoa, this status just went into Cat mode." *In this video, Cat and Beck sit very close together, and his arm is around her for the majority of the time. Cat rests her chin on his shoulder at one point in the video, and they are giggling to each other almost the entire time. Beck also tries to keep her quiet when they are prank calling Sikowitz by placing his hand over her hand (that is covering her mouth). And when Tori tells Beck, Cat and Robbie to move closer together Cat moves towards Beck, not Robbie. *In a photo on ''TheSlap.com, Cat is sitting on Beck's lap. Trivia *In A Film by Dale Squires, it is implied that they kissed 3 times. (If you look at the laptop when André shows it to Dale it says "Kiss Scene Take 3"). *Beck is the only person that hasn't gotten mad at her at all in the whole series. *They have both kissed each main character of the opposite gender. (Although, Cat hasn't kissed André.) *They had two, on-screen kisses. They kissed in A Film by Dale Squires, and Beck kissed Cat on her forehead on Survival of the Hottest. *Beck is the tallest of the group and Cat is the shortest of the group. Dan Schneider Hints *A fan on Twitter mentioned Bat to Dan and he replied "@sendarisomelove Beck and Cat? Now there's a different combination. Hmmm. What do you think? Good idea? Bad? Fun? Weird?" Bat Fanfiction *The Bat Category on FanFiction.net *Imperfectly Perfect by Artheart *Learning to Dance, Learning to Love by coffee-stained lips *Burning to Love by SimonandJeanetteAreBest *Um, Be What? by LubyLubyLou *if the sky falls, hold up your hands by lovelyMESS *Shattered by runthistownx3 *Flaws by xwarmembrace *Love is a beautiful feeling by LoveCatValentine *Regrets and Rainfall by SeddieBat *Their Last Summer by peaceluvvictorious *Kitty Got Claws by CeceLovesTy *Sparks in Las Brujas by CookieeDough *Ten Long Years by gleefullyvictorious *im princess rotation by lovely valentina *Shall We? by DiBye *Kissing and Punching by coffee-stained lips *To the Bright Midnight by dramaqueenforsure *Counting On You by XxJara.LovexX *So Small by Digidestend Angel *Cant Be Friends by XamayalakeX *when your gone by samistudmuffin *After The Storm by gleefullyvictorious *All He's Ever Wanted by RobertDowneyJrLove *Anything For You by Digidestend Angel *Live Free or Let Me Die Sequal to Anything For You *Struggles She Faces, Chances He Took by Digidestend Angel *Facing Fate by MyOneHeartx3 *Can't Be Friends by XamayalakeX *The First by Justifye *I Need You by DLovatoLovr *Give me it all by xXCutieEmoXx *She Will Be Loved by Taylor0302 *Torn by Taylor0302 If you read any of these FanFic stories, please take the time to drop a review to show some appreciation to the writer and let them know that you heard of their story on this Wikia. Thanks! 'Popular Writers: '(has written 2 or more stories for Bat) *miss CameraShy *AmbyrRose *tinpopbubblegum *Allthatglitters29 *WRITE4living *samistudmuffin *xUndeadLoveSongx *XxXCaitlinXxX *SeddieBat *LoveLikeYoureNotBroken *OrdinarySuperstarz *THEstoryteller33 *DiBye *Love is A Sick Fantasy *CeceLovesTy *Marie S Zachary *NotAfraid2 *runthistownx3 *coffee-stained lips *dramaqueenforsure *Digidestend Angel *gleefullyvictorious *Taylor0302 Bat Videos *Built this way *This Cat and Beck: A Drop in the Ocean *This Cat and Beck: Painting Flowers *Cat&Beck//Make up your mind *She Is Love *Every Other Time *Heartbeat *cat&beck *~~Cat & Beck ~~ *||Jealousy|| (Cat/Beck) *Beck/Cat - All I wanted *Beck/Cat (Bat) Use Somebody *Beck/Cat - Use Somebody Paramore Cover *Cat/Beck: Colors *{Beck/Cat} // Want You To Want Me *Cat/Beck - Love Like Woe *Beck/Cat - Trainwreck *Beck&Cat - Shattered *Bubbly - Cat/Beck *CAT+BECK: come on get higher *|| Cat + Beck || Be my Valentine *music sounds better with you♫ (CAT+BECK) *Cat/Beck: If My Heart Was A House Fan Representation *Official Mascot: ''Bat'', because their names combined spell "Bat". *Official Number: ''7'',' because Beck has 4 letters and Cat has 3. 4+3=7. (Or possibly 12 if you use Cat's full name, Caterina.) Coincidentally, Robarazzi is the 7th episode of Victorious and it is the first episode where Beck and Cat really interact. (If you exclude the smile Cat gave him in Stage Fighting.) *Official Song: '"Heartbeat"' by Scouting For Girls because it is a song used in a Bat fan video. Or it could be '"Call Me When You're Sober"' by Evanescence for it was used in the first Beck/Cat video. This is up for debate. *Official Colour: 'Maroon,' because Cat's hair is a deep scarlet color and Beck's hair is jet black (scarlet and black makes maroon), and Beck is frequently seen wearing dark colors. *Official Website: ''This is an incredible Bat website. It has pictures, FanFic stories, movies, songs, and quotes all about Bat. Also, every week, the featured Bat FanFic stories change. Check it out! Bat Songs *Round and Round by Selena Gomez (because of the rotation effect in Wi-Fi in the Sky). *She's No You by Jesse McCartney *Colors by Barcelona *Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney *Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift *Our Kind Of Love by Lady Antubellum *Wild At Heart by Gloria na *Cry On Command by Gloriana *Higher by Ariana Grande *Crazier by Taylor Swift *We Belong Together by Mariah Carey *Perfect Two by Auburn *I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick *Ultraviolet by Stiff Dylans *Counting On You by Big Time Rush ft. Jordin Sparks *Heartbeat by Scouting For Girls *I'd Lie by Taylor Swift *Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars *Sweet And Low by Augustana *Perfect by P!nk *Someone Like You by The Summer Set *Smile by Uncle Kracker *With or Without You by U2 *Not Your Cinderella by Payton Rae *Here For You Now by Lesley Roy *You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift *Love Like Woe by The Ready Set *In My Head by Jason Derulo *Daydream by Miranda Cosgrove *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat *Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland *Bubbly by Colbie Caillat *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *Twilight by Cover Drive *Enchanted by Taylor Swift *Fearless by Taylor Swift *Make You Feel My Love by Adele *Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove *You're My Only Shawty by Ariana Grande *Lightning by The Wanted *I Love You by Avril Lavigne Bat's Featured Articles Bat will be having featured articles every month. Click here to vote! Featured Quote: Beck: (disguised as Tori, running away) Robbie: She's so cute. Cat: (giggles) Yeah, SHE is! (From Beck Falls For Tori) Featured Moment: When Beck protected Cat during the earthquake. (From Andre's Horrible Girl) Gallery Click here to see their photo gallery. 400px-Http_makeagif.com_media_5-16-2011_NJ0WZ.jpg aww, shiz..jpg B + C.jpg beck and cat 3.jpg beck cat.jpg beckcat 3 catbeck.jpg cat&beck.jpg catbeck.jpg ceck.jpg checkingg.jpg ddatee..jpg i luv u.jpg married.jpg piano bat.jpg picles.jpg tumblr.jpg pimp.jpg whole world.jpg wok star.jpg in.jpg emon.jpg toe.jpg sdsdsdsd.png Bat1234.jpg Bat2828829929rrrrrrrrale.jpg Bat From Wok Star.jpg Batfreakthefreakout.jpg Batpiano.jpg Beck cat.jpg Beckcat 3 catbeck.jpg Beckxcat.png Cat&beck.jpg Checkingg.jpg IMG 0237.png IMG 0238.png In.jpg Cat and Beck.PNG image_0001M9.jpg|Bat will happen? Cat and Beck.jpg|Cat & Beck together on a bus. Victorious-2x02-Beck-Falls-For-Tori-ariana-grande-21393322-1280-720.jpg Category:Pairings